In general, a slot machine or similar gaming machine for a casino includes an advertisement display device in order to entice a game participant to the gaming machine. To this end, the advertisement display device is disposed at an upper front side of a main body of the gaming machine and has a design and ornamental lettering for informing a game participant of game contents or for arousing the curiosity of the game participant.
In the advertisement display device, a planar image is printed on a front side of a panel and illuminated by a light source disposed at a rear or lateral side of the panel, thereby producing a two-dimensional (2D) image.
Existing advertisement display devices can display only 2D images and thus use a sensational design and ornamental lettering so as to excite a game participant's interest.
In this regard, one example of the advertisement display devices is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2006-0126342A (published on Dec. 7, 2006) entitled “DISPLAY DEVICE HAVING VARIOUS SHAPES AND GAMING MACHINE WITH THE SAME”.